Morgiland
= The United Socialist States of Morgiland = History Formed by the migrant tribe of the Morigii, nomads from North Finland. An Empire grew from this rag-tag tribe which moved to the present State currently in the magnificent clutches of Communism. Government and Administration Morgiland is governed by the Morgisteig House and the Chancellor, they are the law making bodies of the State. Anything against that...is unheard of. The country is divided in to 5 fiefs, governed by various Military and Political leaders. Propaganda is high, disidents are stripped of their citzenship and conscripted into the Morgian Military Machine. The leaders of the Fiefdoms serve as Advisers to the Chancellor, they meet once a month to discuss State affairs and offer advice. The Advisers Chief Adviser: Morgiste Von Hilo Internal Affairs: Morgiste Carnavon External Affairs: Mastir Genrael, Erik von Stubben Trade: Morgiste Maximus Veno Military: Mastir Genrael Gregor Karkaroff Morgisteig House Made up of Morgiste, or representatives. Two are elected from each Fiefdom and participate in trials and law making. The Morgisteig House is located in Vidava Square. Geography The Morgian geography varies as one travels around the country. From the dense black forest in the north, to jagged cliffs of the Fansa mountains in the East, and the rolling hills of the Firtal plains in the southland. The Capital of Morgiland is the 15th century city of Vidava. Located on the coast in theNortheastern corner of the country. Towering sky scrapers surround the city center, where the old city lays. 17th century buildings are home to shops, foreign embassies and government buildings. Loud speakers spill propanganda and members of the Waffenhuil are stationed at every corner. Vidava is by far the countries most important city, boasting a population of over 100 million. The two land marks are the Imperial Palace(Now a museum) and Vidava square. The Vida Fjord, serves as a natural harbor for the 3rd Fleet. Chancellory House: Established in 1643 as a sign of the power that Morgians had achieved, its golden ceilings and tiled floors have housed the Chancellor ever since. Home to the IMS, which enables orders to be sent with out hassle to the various Korps and Armies. The Chancellory house is surrounded by a twenty foot high wall. The area inside is known as the "Hawk's Nest".Only those with government permission are allowed in. VIDAVA SQUARE: Known world wide for its vastness. Citizens gather here for parties, festivals and government rallies. The Green Arch dominants one side of the square, the Imperial Obelisk has the name of every Emperor to be on the throne of Morgiland. The Imperial Mausoleum houses the remains of Emperor Heinrich I.On the North side of the squareThe Chancellory House faces The Morgisteig House on the otherside of the square. The large Jumbo trons in each corner spew government propaganda. The Fiefdoms Firtal Hantul Fansa Vidav Mortiva Other Major Cities Heltia/central inland- 15,000,00 Morigia/ Northern port city-20,000,000 Taronia/Island port city-10,000,000 Gilay/Eastern inland-26,000,000 Hital City/Eastern inland- 16,000,000 Wilan/Western inland- 21,000,000 Military Military Academies require children 7 years and older to attend. Girls are required to join either the Airforce(MA) or the Navy(MN) where they are given jobs not on the front lines. After reaching the age of 16 students have the choice of either entering the armed forces or continuing their schooling to become Commissioned officers. The Academies During their time at the academies students are schooled in the History of Morgiland, gun handling, military tactics, and knife handling. Before going on to more in-depth training regarding their field of choice. Once done with their training men spend a total of 6 years in the Morgian Armed Forces and women 4. The Branches of the Morgian Armed Forces It is the ultimate sign of courage to sign up for the MAF and many Morgians pay no heed to the draft and sign up by themselves. The Morgian Navy(MN) Long been thought of as inferior to the AirForce, but in reality an important part to the Morgian Armed Forces. Grey uniforms, Blue arm bands. The Morgian Airforce(MA) Heavily armored planes rule the imagination of Morgian children and they are a regular sight patrolling the skies of Morgiland. Most powerful branch of the Morgian War Machine. Grey Uniforms, green arm bands. The Morgian Army(GA) The common foot soldier, patrols the border and all Morgian colonies. Also known as the Green Army. Green uniforms, white armbands. Morgian Special Forces The Morgian Dragoons(MD) Travel any where and every where, heavily armored. Work in small teams.Grey uniforms, black armbands. The Waffenhuil(WH) Morgian Secret police, dressed in jet Black uniforms with Red armbands to signify their importance. The JuggenWaffen Lower members of the WaffenHuil, they patrol the cities of Morgiland.Grey Uniforms with brown armbands. Organization: Unit- 4 man team Fire Squad- 2 units-8 men Platoon- 4 Fire Squads-32 men Magnus- 2 Platoons-64 men Company- 5 Magnus-320 men Battalion- 2 Companies- 440 men Regiment- 3 battalions-1320 men Brigade-3-8 regiments-3,960-10,560 men Korps- 5 brigades-19,800-52,800 men Army- 3-5 Korps- 99,000-264,000 men Theater- Several Korps or Armies Ranks: Scoldir- PrivateNone Corprl- Commands a 4 man unitTriangle Lance Corpril- Commands a Fire SquadTriangles Sergeant- Commands a PlatoonTriangles FlaegSergant-Commands a MagnusDiamond Sergeant major- Commands a CompanyDiamonds COs: UndirOfisir-assists battalion leaderchevron Lieutenant Secondus- commands a battalion chevron Lieutenant- Commands regimentchevron Brigade General- Commands brigadesquare Korp General- commands a Korpof Morgiland/Skull(Navy) Mastir Genrael- commands an armyof Morgiland surrounded by a silver circle/Skull with crossed swords(Navy) Fleet Master- commands a fleet of ships/ planes[ Crest of Morgiland surrounded by golden circle/Skull & Crossbones(Navy)] Field Marshal- Commands a theater.Hawk with crossed Hammers/Skull & Crossed Hammers Note: All ranks apply to all branches of the MAF accept Fleet Master which is only for the MAF and MN. Training/ Equipment: Once done with their formal military schooling cadets are sent to basic training to bond with their platoon and to brush up on their skills before being sent to their post. Once at their post if they are not in combat soldiers continue to train 5 days a week. Medals of Honor are awarded only for extreme acts of bravery, to receive one is to be blessed by the Fatherland. The standard military dress is a Uniform with an arm band varying for each branch of service, high-black-laced boots, black weapons belt, head wear determined by rank and branch of service. When on a mission all soldiers are required to carry standard issue Morgian weapons and battle suits. During the winter long green or white coats are standard issue and vary to fit the terrain. Officers wear green uniforms on regular duty with the arm bands, as well MAF dress uniforms varying as to the branch. Officers prefer the black boots, thigh-long jackets, and sabers are required. The above applies to all branches of the MAF except when stated otherwise Economy Technology and Arms manufacturing are a vital part of the Morgian economy. Everyone is conected to one of two. The largest company is the state owned Morgian Defence Inovations which employs an extremely large precent of the population. Following close behind is the raw materials sector. Headed by the Gorvalian Mining company. Culture The Morgians are deeply militaristic and they look down on those who have not served for the State. The people like their liqour, and would much rather improve someone elses life rather than their own. The believe in Fatherlandism is prevelant here and term is used often in daily life. The Green, White, and Black of the Morgian Flag(known as the Morginkampf) are seen every where. The flags are mandatory in every window of every home, shop,and building. Religion Religion has been outlawed by the State. Fatherlandism is used in place of religion, such terms as "You are blessed by the Fatherland" and "May the Fatherland protect you" are used in place of the word God. Category:2014 disestablishments Category:Former nations of significant size